


Ernst’s Epiphany

by A_Billion_Sorrys_918



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Altar Boyz - Freeform, Catholic, Coming Out, Epiphany, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Billion_Sorrys_918/pseuds/A_Billion_Sorrys_918
Summary: Ernst has something to tell his classmates.
Relationships: Hanschen Rilow/Ernst Robel
Kudos: 3





	Ernst’s Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This fanfiction is a joke. It is also based off of the song “Epiphany” by Altar Boyz. I did not make up the song or the characters, but I did make up the plot.

“I look into your eyes and I see the pain you hold inside. Aren’t you tired of the lies you tell so you can hide?”

Ernst took a deep breath. He’s been waiting to tell his friends for the longest time. He sees Hanschen next to him, his around him. Ernst smiled with determination as the two boys next to him start singing.

“What if my friends don’t accept me?”

“I know.”

“What if my parents reject me?”

“I know.”

Ernst was ready.

“But you won’t truly be you until you can say…”  
Hanschen was so proud of the person his boyfriend has become.

“I…”

Ernst was shaking. What would the boys say?

“…Am…”

He was so close. He just had to say it.

“A Catholic. That’s me.”

A look of confusion came onto Hanschen’s face. This look didn’t last for long, however, because it later turned to laughter.

“I believe in the Holy Trinity.”

“One two three.” Georg and Otto come in with background vocals.

Ernst blushed, seeing Hanschen’s face. He didn’t care, he was going to own his Catholicism.

“Shout it out and make them hear your voice. Your classmates may not think it’s dope.”

He gave a death stare to Melchior, a known Atheist, at that line. Melchior just responded with numbness.

“To confess your sins and like the pope.”

“If you love to confess your sins, Ernst, why aren’t you doing it now?” Mortiz yelled. Hanschen was in a laughing fit by now, he’s on the floor.

“But this is who you are, it’s not a choice.”

“Georg and Otto are carrying this song.” Melchior remarked, giving credit to the backup vocals.

“You say you’re sleeping in when you’re going out to mass. You cut school on Ash Wednesday so nobody will ask. Your rosaries hid in your sock drawer.”

“This is ridiculous. I’m leaving” Melchior is about to exit, but Mortiz pulls his arm and forces him to stay.

“You sneak into church through the back door. Time to break out and break free and finally say, I am Catholic and I’m proud. Sing it strong, sing it loud. I won’t deny who God meant me to be. Every night you kneel and pray. Stand up close and be counting today. Out of the cloisters and into the streets.”

Even Georg and Otto are confused now. They joined the tall brunette in the bridge.

“We are your teachers and your doctors, and your Burger King cashiers.”

Hanschen was cackling now.

“We’re your receptionist, and your interns, and your Amtrack engineers.”

Ernst was doing air guitar now. Mortiz played the air drums.

“We are your lawyers and your tour guides and don’t forget your actors on TV.”

“We are your parents” Goes Georg and Otto. Even they have no idea what’s going on at this point.

“We are your parents!” Ernst repeated!

“We are your brothers!”

“We are your brothers!”

“And your children!”

“And me!”

Ernst is going feral over this song at this point. Melchior was desperately trying to leave, but Mortiz’s arm just got tighter.

“I am a Catholic! Yes, I am! Long live the Vatican! God doesn’t make mistakes and he made me—”

“He did make a mistake and it’s this song.” Melchior remarked.

“Let out what you’ve trapped inside. Come on and show your Catholic pride!”

Hanschen was crying of laughter at this point. No one was talking Ernst seriously. They will if he gets louder!  
“I AM A CATHOLIC, HEAR ME ROAR! IN NUMBERS TOO BIG TO IGNORE!”

“Let me out. Please” Melchior is begging Mortiz. “I will pray to be let out.”

“AND I’M NOT GONNA HOLD BACK NO MORE. NO, YOU WON’T DENY OOH. C-A-T-H-L-I-C.”

“At least spell it right. Please just spell the word right.” Melchior just wanted this to stop.

“Catholic with a capital C!”

Ernst was making a C on his hand now.

“That’s how it was meant OOoOOoh”

Hanschen was done laughing. They’re all just shocked this entire performance happened.

“That’s how it was meant, ohohohoh, that’s how it was meant tooooooooo”

He starts singing random vowel sounds. Hanschen was laughing again.

“ooooooh yeah.”

Ernst took a deep breath. None of these boys were going to get to him.

“BEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Yeah!”

The grand finale. Georg and Otto were carrying Ernst, who was doing the thing you do with your hand when you pray.

Melchior’s hand was finally let go when Mortiz gave Ernst a standing ovation. He walked towards Ernst.

“Great performance, Ernst!”

“Thank you.” He blushed.

“But be honest. Is there something you aren’t telling us?” Mortiz asked, chuckling after every word.

“…No…”

Ernst was a Catholic, and he truly was proud.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Yes, I know this is very out of character but I thought it was funny. So bare with me.


End file.
